Family Time
by Dawn of Erised
Summary: Brief moments into the lives of the next generation. From birth to death, the highlights and the low times. Follow them through the eyes of the caregivers and parents. Watch as the world they fought for shapes their children. Cannon throughout, goes beyond the epilogue. A series of unconnected vignettes of varying length. Gen. T - to be safe.
1. Ways of the Wolf - Teddy

**Hello Welcome to my very first story. I have planned this story out to the very last detail so it's mostly written. I just have to find time around my exams to write. I would like at least 1 review per chapter but I'm not in the business of holding the chapters hostage. Any delay is simply because of exams and they have priority. **

**I have put the ages of the characters at the bottom of the chapter so that readers will be able to know the ages of the characters as the chapters move forward. **

**A note about the text: There will not be any obvious pairings past what is considered cannon. There will not be any smut scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you may recognise.**

* * *

**Teddy**

**June 14th 2005**

"Grrrr!" A blue blur pounced towards the ginger cat lying in the middle of a patch of sunny grass. The blue went from blue to green as it hit Wolfie's tail and slammed into the grass beside him. The green turned to bright red as the cat 'Wolfie' expressed his displeasure at being woken up by a seven year old and decided to scratch at the offending arm before stalking off to a sunny spot further a long the lawn. A loud cry came from the boy as he ran off to find his grandmother.

"Gran! Gran look, me arm's bleeding and Wolfie's mean and it huts and…" The long sentence was lost as the small boy sobbed, clinging to his injured arm and burying his head into his grandmother's light orange summer dress.

"Oh Teddy," his gran said calmly, "Wolfie dislikes being woken up from his naps. You know that. You don't like being woken up from your nap young man."

Sobs stopped and the head lifted from the stomach of its grandmother to scowl at her. "'m seven gran! I don't nap, uncle Harry said so, he said I was a big boy and I can play on my broom with out him there too and…" Teddy stopped, realised he may have gotten his beloved uncle harry into trouble. Biting his lip, he followed his gran to the kitchen to get his arm fixed. It still stung, and to emphasise the importance of his pain he let out the occasional sniffle.

Andromeda simply sighed and shook her head, releasing Teddy's grip from her dress and guided her grandson into one of the six chairs that sat around a large table just to the right of the door. Walking over to one of the dark wooden cupboards on the left she reached for the pain relief potion, disinfectant and a vial of anti-allergy potion.

Hearing small sniffles from the chair Teddy was currently sat in, "Hush now child, Wolfie has hardly ripped your arm off. Even if he had it could be fixed lad." Andromeda walked over to her small grandson, "Be brave Ted" she comforted as he sniffed again, she brushed her hand through his hair before handing over the potion vials and wiping the small jar of disinfectant on top of the scratches.

"Sorry gran," Teddy whispered as his hair changed to black, his eyes to amber and his face structure morphed into a heart shape. "I dunno why m' being a baby, m' big really!"

"Teddy, sweet heart, it's the full moon tomorrow night so your emotions will e all over the place. Be thankful you will not be changing fully young man. Your dad was in pain for almost a week either side of the full moon. This is precisely why you go over to Bill and Fleur's house for two nights a month. You are around someone who understands and can help.

"You like visiting Bill don't you? And you get to see Victoire, Domi and Louis."

"Yes gran I do Bill's great and Fleur makes the best chocolate pastry for breakfast. But Louis's too little to do anything and Vic' only follows me round everywhere and Domi just wants to eat everything."

Andromeda kissed the top of Teddy's now green locks before moving back "well you stick to Bill sweetie. Don't you mind the girls I'm sure they just want to be friends with you."

"But girls are borin' gran."

"Right, Harry will be here soon, he's going to be taking you out then dropping you off at Shell Cottage tomorrow evening, then he'll be bringing you back for next Saturday so you'll get a good few days with him on either side of the moon." Andromeda patted the top of Teddy's head making him stand up and hold onto the side.

"Let's go and make sure all of your clothes are packed correctly

Andromeda made her way upstairs, passing various paintings and portraits on the way up, Teddy following behind her, happier than he was earlier.

Andromeda prepared the fireplace for flooing while Teddy picked out the toys he wanted to take with him, to his godfather's house. Harry was due within the next ten minutes or so and before he was able to pick up the hyperactive seven year old. Once the fire had begun to spread over the logs Andromeda went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. She put a few biscuits in a plate.

"Hurry up Teddy!" She called upstairs while pulling a tray out of the bottom draw. She poured a glass of orange juice and placed the glass next to the tea cups and plate of biscuits on the tray before carrying it through to the living room.

The house her and her grandson had moved into was far smaller than the manor that had house her and her late husband and late daughter. After the war, she'd not been able to handle the memories of the house in Edinburgh. Therefore, Andromeda had hauled herself and her six months grandson to a small cottage a few miles outside of Ottery St Catchpole. The four up four down style of the house with a garden that surrounded the home was perfect for her and Teddy. The gardens allowed Teddy to get rid of any pent up energy before being taken to Bill Weasley's cottage where Teddy and Bill would spend three nights camping on a secluded part of the beach below the cliffs, where the cottage stood during the full moon.

Though neither of them had ever changed, they did become very rowdy and aggressive with the inability to sleep. It was best that they were only allowed to be by each other during the full moon, otherwise someone could become injured when the half were-wolves got bored.

This arrangement had gone on since Teddy had been about five months and Apart from Harry, Bill was Teddy's favourite person. A stampede of Hungarian Horntails raced into the living room, breaking Andromeda out of her thoughts.

"Ready Gran." Neon green hair shook madly as the mini humanoid dragon dropped the bag of toys and clothes by the fireplace and proceeded to rock form the balls of his toes back onto his heels. "Is Harry here yet gran? Will he be bringing Jamsey?"

"Teddy if Harry were here he'd have already said hello and you'd be talking his ear off as he was drinking his tea. I really doubt he'll be bring a baby through the floo. Now sit down sensibly and drink the orange juice."

Teddy did so, quickly gulping it down and pulling a face at the sharp bitter taste it let in his mouth. The fire flared, almost spitting out of the grate, and turned green. Depositing Harry Potter ungracefully onto the rug. Teddy ran and jumped on Harry's back before he had a chance to pick himself up.

"Urgh, Ted. Mate hold on a minute would you?" Rather than Teddy climbing off his back, Teddy leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck. Harry sighed, "All right then Ted hold on tight." Harry got to his hands and knees before standing up completely carrying Teddy in a piggyback. Andromeda was sat drinking tea smirking at Harry as Teddy jumped on him.

"Go on kid go to the toilet then we can go."

As Teddy slipped off Harry's back he ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Harry sat down heavily on the settee and accepted the cup of tea that had started to nudge his arm.

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine, 'dromeda. Angelina and Audrey are just about ready to pop. However, if it gets much hotter I think they may just force St Mungo's maternity carers to force the birth early. Luckily, they only have about a month left. James is getting big, he's started to pull himself up now, but he's too scared to let go and take the first steps. "

"Harry, show some sympathy towards the girls. It is the warmest summer in twenty-five years and so they must be extremely uncomfortable. You should understand better. I hope you weren't unhelpful and tactless when Ginny was expecting."

Harry's face went bright red all the way up to the tips of his ears. Mumbling something indescribable Harry glanced up the stairs. "Teddy seems cheerful today."

"Yes, although there was a slight incident when he tried to pounce on Wolfie. I managed to clean the injury though and it was only a few scratches. I've place an allergy potion in the side pocket on his bag. Just in case, he's not normally allergic but since his immune system is down slightly for the next week I felt I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Harry and Andromeda looked up the stairs. Harry cast a spell to keep Teddy away for the moment. It would make him forget something until the charm was lifted.

"Yeah, yes that's true. I suppose he's been quite a handful then? If you want dromeda I don't mind taking care of him, if you're finding it difficult to look after him full time?"

Andromeda waved the suggestion away. "Nonsense. I've life in me yet Mr Potter, I can handle him, Dora's influence only comes about once a week every month. Otherwise he's quiet as a lamb."

Harry nodded and lifted the charm on the stairs. A delighted "Found it!" was heard and steps thundered across the ceiling.

"Walk young man."

The footsteps stopped then continued at a more sedate pace.

Shaking her head, laughing with Harry she placed her cup and saucer back onto the tray.

"Why Mr Potter, have you been allowing my only grandson fly on his broom without supervision?"

A gasp was heard as Teddy had heard the question. He hurried over to his godfather; hands in his pockets, hair black as jet and sat down carefully. Quickly turning to look at his godfather and whispering "Sorry." Before looking back down into his lap, worried he'd gotten harry into trouble with his gran. Andromeda simply raised an eyebrow at Harry signalling that he did indeed need to answer the question.

Harry was staring at Teddy, before looking back into the eyes of the woman across from him. "I merely said that Ted was _almost_ ready to fly without me in the sky with him. I will still be there, watching him from the ground and he can now take part in the family Quidditch games at the gatherings."

"Ah I see, well that's ok then. Just don't you go out when an adult isn't around to stand under you and watch is that understood?"

"Yes gran." Was the sullen reply, before Teddy's face became much more chipper and his chest puffed out slightly as he sat up straighter. "Harry, gran still thinks I'm a baby and therefore need naps. You have to tell her harry, I don't take naps no more do I?"

Chuckling slightly Harry turned to Andromeda and winked before saying in a most serious tone, "Yes 'dromeda, Teddy now has rests. He sits on his bed and quietly reads or closes his eyes for an hour or two. This means that he is no longer a small child but s in fact a growing boy. I believe he even ate all of his broccoli last month for his aunt Ginny."

"Well Teddy that is grown up. I shall endeavour to remember that in future. I'll also add broccoli to the list of food Ted Remus Lupin approves of. Will that be fine?"

Teddy stood up and bowed smiling. "Yes gran, that will be wonderful. And apology a cepted."

"Accepted dear."

"Yes that. But what does end ever mean?"

"Endeavour, Teddy, means to try. I will try to remember that you have grown up in the future. Will that be acceptable Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. Looking towards the clock on the mantle above the fire Teddy asked "What are we doing at yours Harry?"

"Well Teddy, we'll go unpack and say hello to Ginny and James, providing he's awake. Then we will be going to have an early dinner with Molly and Arthur, George and Angelina might be there as well. Then tomorrow me, you, James and Ron will be having a guy's only day where we'll go and watch the Arrows play Tornadoes before getting dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. You'll then be shipped over the Bill's house for a camping trip. Then after that we can do whatever you want."

"Sounds good. Can we go now Harry? I wanna take my broom to Molly's so I can fly around with George when the grownups start talking."

"Sure Ted, say buy to your gran though first yeah?"

Teddy was released from Harry's arm, which had been put around him during the 'Itinerary of the Week' speech, and launched himself at Andromeda.

"You be careful now Teddy. Behave, mind Ginny, be nicve to the girls aand don't rough house with James and Louis. I'll see you in a few days." Andromeda kissed the top of Teddy's head before pushing him towards his godfather at the fireplace.

A flash of green and they were gone. Leaving Andromeda in the suddenly deafeningly silent house.

* * *

**Ages of Weasley kids at the time this scene occurs:**

_Teddy =7  
Victoire=5  
Dominique = 2  
Louis = 7 months  
Molly II = 2  
James II = 10 months_

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Please take time to review**** no matter how critical or short. **

**Thanks, D.O.E**


	2. The New Addition - Molly II

**Welcome to the wonderful second chapter of Family Time. A huge thank you to everyone who has read the story so far and a bigger thank you to my ****very first reviewer Lady Elizabeth of New York, **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCS Jeffery and Olivia. **

Percy sat in the corner of the room. In an armchair, parallel to the cot that stood there in the corner of the hospital room. Audrey had fallen asleep hours ago, along with her new-born daughter. Her parents, Olivia and Jeffery Wilkins had gone to their daughter and son-in-law's home once Audrey had fallen asleep so that they could collect some clothes for the two new parents, as well as pick up the baby bag that Percy had left by the front door.

Percy and Audrey had been getting ready for bed at her parents after her dad's birthday meal out. When Audrey felt something run down her leg then a searing pain across her abdomen. Percy had panicked and almost ran headfirst into his mother-in-law as she came running. With no time to go back to their own home to call, the healers or any to apparate to Saint Mungo's Jeffery called an ambulance to take Audrey and Olivia to the closest hospital. Jeffery had then told Percy to send a letter to his parents, it did not matter that it was almost midnight they would want to be there for the birth of their second grandchild.

Never had Percy been so scared before. He had almost screamed at the receptionist when the car had reached the hospital and they had had to wait to be allowed into the maternity ward. Three hours after Audrey had been admitted Molly Weasley had replied, and had ordered Percy to come and pick them up.

At four in the morning 5th September 2002, Molly Cassandra Weasley had arrived squalling and kicking, before the muggle doctors had cleaned up the newest addition to the Weasley family, she had been given to her mother briefly and then Audrey was told to feed Molly then rest.

It was now seven am and in two hours the rest of the Weasley family as well as the Wilkins family would stream in and out of this room. Before then, Percy wanted to just sit and stare at his daughter.

Ever since the death of his brother Percy had been filled with guilt. He'd taken time off work and met Audrey, a muggle, after a few months they started dating, Audrey was someone Percy could talk to and feel no pressure, she'd helped to ease some of the guilt he still felt and they'd become best of friends.

After a year, Percy had asked Audrey's father for her hand in marriage. Then he had gone straight to Audrey and told her about the world of magic. She had taken it rather well. Hit him for not telling her before and rather abruptly asked if he was hiding anything else. That was where he had proposed. In the middle of a circle of trees, he had knelt down and asked if she could possibly love a foolish young wizard like him. His knees had grown wet due to the snow on the ground but they did not matter as she had kissed him smack on the lips in answer.

Five months later on the 20th April 2001, Percy Ignotus Weasley and Audrey Melissa Wilkins married in the gardens of a grand stately home. A small reception at the restaurant Audrey's aunty owned. It was a large wedding with all of his family and Audrey's family, which was almost as large as his, was.

As Percy thought, back on all this he did not hear the door creak open

"Perce?"

"Good morning mum. Molly jr. isn't awake yet."

"No, no I didn't expect her to be. All that crying must have tired her out." Molly gave a little laugh. Before producing a small basket of food. "I've brought you some breakfast for you and Audrey."

"Thanks mum." Percy smiled, before getting up and going to give her a hug.

"It's nothing dear. " Molly put the basket down on the table at the end of the bed.

Audrey shifted slightly in her sleep but did not wake up. Molly put a silencing charm around herself and Percy before continuing, "Don't worry about having the entire family here at once Perce. Charlie has said he would come around later in the week, something about a Horntail mating season and the camp needing his help. Bill and Fleur will bring along Victoire later this afternoon once Bill has finished work. George is going to come during his lunch break, Ginny and Hermione will be here as soon as they wake up, they will bring Harry and Ron with them. Teddy is with 'Dromeada so he will see his new cousin when he visits Harry on Wednesday."

Percy shifted back, putting his weight against one foot "Oh-"

"It's not that they didn't want to come as soon as possible, in fact I believe that Victoire begged her parents to see her new cousin. Fleur however realised that we've a big family and we don't want to overwhelm Audrey and little Molly just yet."

Percy smiled at the thought of a tiny version of Fleur hanging onto his older brother's leg as he tried to get ready for work. "Very kind of them." He opened the basket, "Chocolate Croissants?"

"Yes dear. I know you like them." Molly walked over to the cot, "Has she slept all night then?"

"Yes mum, though he woke up at about three, Audrey had left a bottle of breast milk available for her to have, then she went straight to sleep."

"Have you slept at all Percy?"

"…Well, no but-"

"No buts Percy, here love," Molly conjured a small reclining chair "you rest in that and I'll look after my little name sake." Molly looked down at the still sleeping bundle of dark red hair and yellow blanket.

"Are you sure mum?"

"None sense, go and sleep Percy, I've looked after nine babies Percy, Now bed! I will not forego a sleeping spell if that is what it takes. You will need to build up your strength because I doubt she will continue to be well behaved. "

Percy conceded and closed his eyes on the image of his mum softly humming a lullaby to her new granddaughter.

Audrey woke to a soft voice and a slight snore. Blinking sleep out of her eyes she sat up, moaning and stretching as she did so.

"Good morning dear, there's someone who'd like to see you."

The voice of her mother-in-law made her jump, despite hearing her voice as she was waking. Audrey took Molly Jr. from the older woman and just looked into the light blue eyes that stared back.

"She has your eyes Audrey," Molly said smiling,

Audrey nodded, "yes, she does." Waking up fully she looked around and frowned slightly, "Have you seen my parents? What time is it?"

"Your parents left five minutes ago to go and get some coffee; they dropped of some clothes and your wash bag, as well as the things you'd packed in advance for Molly," Molly Sr. gestured towards the bag that sat to the side of where Percy slept. "He's only just been asleep a few hours." Molly nodded towards her sleeping son, "Stayed awake all night watching his new daughter sleep. Not that I blame him, the eldest are always precious and she probably already has him wrapped around her little finger." Molly smiled slightly. "It's currently half past ten, little Molly won't need feeding for an hour at least. I think your parents have called your younger brothers and your aunty to tell them the good news. So they should be here at some point today or tomorrow."

Audrey smiled. Jake, her youngest brother an her parent's little surprise, had just turned eighteen and was delighted at the news of Audrey's pregnancy. However, whether this was about becoming an uncle or no longer being the baby of the family Audrey could not tell.

A commotion at the door signalled the return of Olivia and Jeffery. Upon seeing their daughter awake the rushed in and put, the coffee cups on the side table.

"Congratulations Audi'"

"Thanks grandpa." Audrey said into her dad's shoulder as he gave her a hug.  
Releasing his daughter slightly to hold her at arm's length, he became breathless as he realised, "Goodness, a grandpa, I'd forgotten. I'm far too old for this grandpa business don't you think?"

"Nonsense dear," Olivia said unsympathetically a she patted his arm. "You're 65, it's about time we became grandparents." Olivia turned to Molly, "How are you Molly? I hope you've not minded staying here while we went back to sort stuff out."

"Of course not Olivia, it's my pleasure. I love caring for children; it has been quite a long time since my own was that small. "She turned to Audrey, the smile becoming more natural. "I will leave you with your parents then. I'm going to go and bring Arthur back here so he has a chance to see the new addition."

"Sure Molly, thank you for watching over us." Audrey replied waving as much as she could with a new born in her arms.

The movement shook Molly Jr. a bit and she began to stir. "I wish you'd be more polite to Mrs Weasley mum, she's been ever so helpful last night."

Olivia ignored her daughter, in favour of stroking the fine head of hair of her granddaughter. "Why did you name her Molly then Audrey? Did you have any say in it? Also, Cassandra? Are they from the middle ages or something? You're a strong woman Audrey don't let that man boss you around!"

"Now Liv',"

"No Jeff' I want to know."

"Actually mum, naming her after her paternal grandmother was my idea, it will help bring Percy closer to his family and then hopefully he'll get some peace. I know that his family not being here as they were for his oldest brother hurts him, no matter that they may very well be busy and we can't expect them to put their lives on hold for us. In addition, Cassandra is modern version of a family name Cassiopeia and I think it fits. "Audrey paused a moment before looking back up at her mother with hard eyes. "It is a big name, but she will grow into it and become something special, I can feel it. In addition, I will thank you not to be rude to my husband, whom I love dearly and who loves me dearly back within my presence. "

**Weasley Kid's Ages:**

_Molly II=Just arrived  
Teddy=4  
Victoire=2  
_

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please take time to review **no matter how critical or short. I accept guest reviews too :)

I will update about 17th May after my first exam.

**D.O.E**


	3. Pranks for Parties - Fred II

**Greetings again, this is earlier than expected and the next one will be up either this weekend or after Monday depending on how well my revision goes. A huge thanks to everyone who has read this story and a bigger thank you to BladeDream who reviewed the second chapter. **

**I've also edited the first two chapters not a lot just to make them flow better and I've changed some spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise as it belongs to J. **

* * *

**Fred II**

**May 2nd 2011**

Quiet shuffles could be heard from one of the bedrooms upstairs. George sighed and ran his hands over his face. May 2nd was always a difficult time of year. Even Victoire who's birthday it was celebrated it properly on the 1st so the 2nd could be a day of mourning for the entire family. This year however it was been discovered that Hugo had inherited his mother's curiosity genes. Asking question after question about all the people on the memorial, the stories behind them as well as how the people died.

_"Is this 'emus person really Teddy's Daddy?" "How come it says Fred's dead? He's only standing by Aunty Angie." _

It took everything George had to keep hold of his patience. Merlin knew he loved his nephew but did it have to be today of all days that he grew curious? Angie had gone to bed about an hour ago to allow George some time to grieve.

Now it was midnight and the silent ticking of the clock on the side table was beginning to get to his head. Standing up George looked at himself in the Mirror before turning his head. Smirking at his old reflection, he twisted his head the other way and saw the half he tried to forget.

He sighed and raised his hands to the ceiling then walked around the settee to climb up the stairs to check on his kids before going to bed.

He pushed the door of his little girl's doorway open. Roxanne was turning six tomorrow which, she had informed family members, would make her almost as big as Freddie who had turned eight a few days before last Christmas. Roxie had her mother's dark hair and skin; she loved dresses and playing dress up. Her favourite game was tea parties with her cousins, Lucy and Lily. Though if they were not available then Freddie or her father would "Have to do", her words said with all the exasperation a four year old little girl could manage. George smiled at the small lump covered in blankets as it rose and fell. Roxie, for all of her princess like aspirations was as messy as her uncle Ron, clothes piled on the chair by her colouring table. Teddies and books lay strewn across the floor and toys were in a haphazard heap beside the toy box.

Quietly George moved away from the door closing it slightly before heading to check on his eight-year-old son.

"Your bedtime mister, was four whole hours ago." George stated in his best 'I'm serious voice.' As he opened the door to his son's room.

Fred merely looked around at his father and raised his eyebrows before going back to the cauldron on the floor. "It's a present dad. For Annie,"

Georgie smiled and walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him he went and sat opposite Fred and his cauldron of something. "Don't call your sister Annie, Fred she doesn't like it and it's me who has to deal with wet eyes and snotty noses afterwards. It's her birthday tomorrow leave it alone for one day yeah?"

Fred sulked for all of 5 seconds before smiling at his dad, "If I don't call Annie, Annie tomorrow can I help you in the store on Thursday?"

"Only if you refer to your sister as Roxie, Roxanne or Birthday Girl, deal?" George and Fred shook on it. "Now why are you creating pranks at eleven at night?"

"Because eleven in the morning was occupied, 'Sides it's not a prank it's a surprise present for my darling sister."

"No."

"Dad, how can you say no! It'll be epic"

"Exactly, and once your mum's finished destroying your hide, it'll be mine she goes after."

"Please?"

"What does this potion do anyway?"

"It changes the colour of a person's hair to their most hated colour."

George looked at his son in disappointment. "I'm impressed that you've managed to create this without it blowing up in your face and the fumes suffocating the household. However don't brew potions without supervision." Fred watched as his dad's expression turned distant. George lost in a terrifying world where his family were sleeping but Freddie ha brewed a dangerous potion and had been unable to open the window. The fumes would surround him and Freddie would scream. He would wake and rush to his son's room unable to open the door by magical or muggle means. When Freddie's screams stopped He would be able to open the door again but would find his son lying motionless on his bedroom floor, face blue and hair sweaty. George did not feel his son wrap his hands around his waist.

"Promise dad." Fred whispered solemnly.

George started from his thoughts enough to return the hug. "Thank you." Shaking himself slightly he vanished the potion. Smirking at Fred's distraught face, he said, "I can't have my own son do something so mundane as a hair changing potion. If you are willing to have your hide and mine tanned then you need to make it worthwhile. He stood and held his hand out to pull Fred up too. "Come on then. Let's sneak to the shop and find some stuff."

Fred cheered up. He accepted his dad's hand and kept hold of it as they went back down stairs and through the floo.

The store was creepy in the dark. The only lights came in through the huge store front windows from the lanterns outside. This made strange shadows appear on the walls and the creepiness only increased when it was realised that though there was no light the charms still worked, sounds of a person throwing up made him sick to his stomach. The roar of Lion Liquorish made him jump and the scurrying of the pygmy puffs in their cages sounded like rats running across the floor.

George looked down at his son's horrified face before slicking his wand and allowing a few orbs of light to hover over the isles. The pygmy puffs halted in their cages before restarting their scampering. "Go ahead and pick something to annoy the birthday girl tomorrow. I'll help you execute the prank before she gets up."

Fred grinned and ran towards one of the middle isles, George went over to the checkout desk and sent on the side.

"Dad…?" A disembodied voice called from somewhere on the left.

"Yes Fred?"

"What about a canary."

"Fred, that's been around since before you were a twinkle in anybody's eye."

"Well what we could do is make a cake identical to the one mum's made, we can do it when the true cake is outside and we'll be alone in the kitchen. We can pour the potion to make canary creams into the cake mixture. Then we can add the colour change potion. Then before the cake is to be cut we can switch the true cake for the prank one. That way everyone will turn into canaries of various colours, we can charm a camera to take a picture of it!"

"Nice idea Freddy lad. However, why not make the cake tonight and put it under preservation charms? That way we can just be quick about switching them tomorrow afternoon."

Fred nodded, forgetting that his father was unable to see him do it. He managed to keep from slipping on the polished stone floor as he ran around the isles to where George sat.

"Come on then,"

George obeyed his son and followed him into the backroom after banishing the orbs of light from the shop floor.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, at half past two in the morning the potions were finished, and giggling Fred took the vials from George after he had put various protection and non – spilling charms on them. George pushed Fred towards the floo while he closed down and cleaned up the workstation. Guiding his son through the floo, they went into the kitchen, "Right Freddy lad, let us go and quickly make that cake"

After 10 minutes, the cake was ready for the potions. Once they had put the cake in the oven they waited patiently by finding the camera to take the photos of everyone's faces tomorrow. George promised to buy Fred an album specifically for all of the pranks he conducted. "Because a true marauder must have more proof than simply word of mouth."

At the word marauder Fred perked up, He was old enough to understand the significance of that word now. "Does this mean I can become an animal now dad?"

George simply laughed as he put the finishing charms on the camera and placed it on the side next to all of the ready prepared food Angelina had made when they had come back from the funerals. "No, not until you're in your third year at least. Is that understood young man? I will help you, so that you don't get stuck as half whale or something."

"Dad, I'm not going to be a whale."

"You never know," George said slyly. "You also may have made wonderful friends by then and will want to go through the process of becoming an animagus with them."

Fred nodded in agreement. Watching as George took the cake out from the oven and placed it in a cardboard box with a preserving charm on it. He then placed this in the back corner of the pantry that Angelina wouldn't go to tomorrow.

"Now then Freddy it is very late so why don't we go to sleep now umm?"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a figure appeared to stand, arms crossed, in the middle of the staircase. "I don't want to know, I do however hope that whatever it is will be worth it and you understand the consequences."

It was difficult to tell which one was the child and the other the adult as both Fred and George stood at the bottom of the stairs with expressions of deep regret. Angelina simply stood in silence waiting for the nods of agreement before pointing towards Fred's room. "Bed mister, now, you have to be up in five hours so your sister has enough time to unwrap her presents."

Fred scurried up stairs and went straight to bed after whispering a hasty "Good night" to his parents.

Angelina stalked into the bedroom. And George, wanting to head off hurricane Angelina before tomorrow rushed after her to find her already in bed. "Ange'" he whispered.

"Today Georgie? Of all the days to not tell me that you and my son would be leaving for two hours?"

"I…I'm sorry I didn't think."

Angelina turned over. "No, no you didn't"

"It was some needed bonding, I'm sorry it worried you."

Angelina looked up and stared into deep blue eyes that looked happier than they had done in a long time, she sighed. "You're forgiven." Then she cuddled into George's chest, his top he had thrown away as he rushed into the room.

George smiled, watching her drift off to sleep for a bit. Before falling asleep himself, with a smile adorning his face as he slept peacefully for the first May 2nd in years.

* * *

**Here's the third chapter. I hope you're enjoying these small snapshots of the lives of the next generation. Cause not many of you are reviewing. **

** A note on the previous chapter: I will be expanding the one shot into a full story, showing the dynamics of how Percy and Audrey meet. However, this will not actually be written until this story is finished. **

**There is a Poll on my profile about which fanfiction you would like to read once this has finished. All of them are already planned out but I would be thrilled if people went and voted for their favourite ideas. **

**Please remember to review this chapter, no matter how short or critical it might be. **

**D.O.E**


	4. Call of Engagement - Rose

**Hello, sorry it has been a while I had an exam on Monday and I have been working on this chapter for ages. Nevertheless, something about Rose is difficult to write and so this chapter may seem all over the place, it is quite a bit shorter than the other one-shots in this series, only approximately 1500 words. The next will be longer and will be about Victoire's first year at Hogwarts. I think that any scenario written in Hogwarts will be will be written mostly as a series of letters, but will still be 2000 words long at least.**

**Thank you to Guest for reviewing, and to my silent 250+ readers. It's appreciated, even if you don't review. **

**As usual, anything you recognise will belong to J.K .Rowling**

* * *

Ron was a hero. Not because her he had helped win a war between light and dark, but because he had taught her how to play chess, he would sneak her sweets when she got into trouble, he taught her how to ride a broom and always told jokes. He was simply amazing in Rose's eyes and she hated to do anything to disappoint him.

When Rose was eleven, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Despite Victoire also being in Ravenclaw, Lucy and Ted had been put into Hufflepuff. Roxanne had been sorted into Slytherin and uncle George and Aunty Angie had not minded that at all, all of her other cousins, apart from Lily and Hugo, had been sorted into Gryffindor. She knew the her dad would be happy for her wherever she went, well except maybe Slytherin, she was still disappointed that she was unable to follow her father's footsteps into Gryffindor. She had been terrified to write home to her dad the next day:

_To Dad, mum and Hugo_

_Hogwarts is brilliant. I am sorry I am in Ravenclaw. The food is wonderful and I hope you are not missing me too much. Victoire has already had to have words with Jimmy, Roxy and Al' on the train over. Roxy hexed James for calling Slytherins evil and slimy and for saying that it was where Al' would find himself. Al' found himself in Gryffindor, but the hat took ages so I do not think it was the hat's first choice for him._

_I hope you are not disappointed that I am not in Gryffindor as you were. Can I still come home for Christmas?_

_Love Rose.  
xxx_

The reply to that letter had been a long discussion about the benefits of Ravenclaw. How neither of her parents had been at all disappointed in her and how her mother had almost been in Ravenclaw. Ron sent her a separate letter too, accompanied by a box filled with sweets and pranks, as well as a camera and a photo album. The letter stated that though Ron was very proud of his daughter for being in the house of the clever and witty that she should not forget to have fun. The sweets were to share with her friends and the prank items were to make the other 'claws laugh and if she wanted, they were to also set pranks on her cousins. The camera was for evidence and the photo album was for memories.

In after her fifth year Ron had set her up with a part time job at the apothecary, just taking inventory , only worth 14s 15k which was the minimum wage for people without their OWLs. Ron had done this so she would not be stressing about the coming results, as her mother had. The downside was that Scorpius Malfoy was a regular as soon as he realised she worked at the apothecary,

"_Know you've failed your OWLs already posie?" _

"_Shut It Malfoy, just because you're happy sailing on your granddad's apron strings like your dad!" _

"_Don't Talk about things you don't know posie." _

"_Well piss off then idiot!" _

Rose hated dealing with the idiot, he was a stuck up arrogant berk who needed to stop harassing her and following her around.

Then her Owls had come:

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: A_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History: E_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

Hermione had been so proud of her. The fact Rose had scored higher than Hermione in Ancient Runes was a source of amusement for Ron.

Today however, three weeks before Rose graduated from Hogwarts she had received a horrid letter,

_Rosie, _

_Your dad and Uncle Harry have managed to put themselves in Saint Mungo's after a mission they were on for the Aurors. The only thing we know fully is that the both of them got hit with a stray curse but we do not know which one. _

_Aunty Ginny says that they will be fine, your mum is staying over, watching them for the night, and that it will be her turn tomorrow. There is no need to worry but Aunty Ginny says we should tell you anyway. I am sending another letter to Albus, Lily and Hugo. _

_Do not worry about coming home, you'll be fine in Hogwarts and the hospital think that the both of them will be out and about soon, but not allowed to go on any missions, which means that Uncle Harry will be grumpy and wind up Aunty Ginny. _

_We will all be there for your graduation_

_Love Teddy x._

Luckily, Rose's dad had recovered. The entire family filled up five rows when they all came along to watch, her Uncle Harry wearing a bandage across one eye, and her own dad had a cane in his hand and leant on her mother. His face still held a black eye but he had smiled and waved at her none the less.

Now, three years after graduation, Rose sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her other half to change the shirt he had been wearing. They were off to see her parents, staying the night before going over to his parents to give them some good news.

"Right love, shall we brave the masses?" he took her hand in his and led the way to the door.

"Sure," She looked up, into the deep pools of blue – grey, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Remind me again why it's my parents we have to tell first."

"Well, flower," Rose scowled at the nickname, lightly tapping her boyfriend on the arm as he smirked at her. "You're mother appreciates intelligence, and as a past Ravenclaw I have intelligence. However, on the other hand, your father can be rash. He loves you and you are his only daughter. I, as a boyfriend, am stealing you away in the night. It also doesn't help that I'm a Malfoy this pretty much means my death…"

"Oh don't worry; we're off to my Grandma Molly's house for tea tonight so my mum will not be cooking for us." Rose but in,

Scorpius laughed slightly, pecking Rose on the lips. "Yes, well anyway, as a member of the light side of society and a chivalrous Gryffindor, I'm counting on him being forced, by his own natural instincts, to allow me to spend this last night alive before being killed in my sleep, peacefully tomorrow in the early hours of the morning. "

"Oh don't you worry about a thing Scorp' Grandma Molly will demand good behaviour, and she definitely disproves of homicide in her house. Your family though..." Rose's eyebrows arched. As she leant into Scorpius' chest and squeezed tight, he returned the hug,

"Yes, well at least we'll die together, in each other's arms." Rose burst into a laughter that was halfway between nervousness and hilarity. As the couple apparated, away there was a tiny glint of white as the sun caught the ring on Rose's finger.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, sorry it is late. The next mile stone chapter 5 will be up next week. **

**Here are the Weasley ages throughout the story.**  
**  
Victoire = 17, 19, 22  
Molly=14, 16, 19  
Rose=15, 17, 20  
Fred=13, 15, 18  
Dom=13, 15, 18  
James=13, 15, 18  
Louis=12, 14, 17  
Roxanne=12, 14, 17  
Lucy=12, 14, 17**

**Please review, I do accept reviews from non-members. Thank you for reading.**

**DOE, xxx**


	5. Loyalty of a Badger - Hugo

"Are you all right love?" Grandma Molly asked, startling him from his thoughts. He had been staring outside, into the garden, through the kitchen window. Ron was laughing at something James was saying probably about some sort of mutual experience in Gryffindor.

"Dad's disappointed gran."

Molly put her hand on his yellow jumper clad shoulder. "Nonsense! Your dad's proud of you"

Hugo turned her head to look in disbelief at his grandma. "I was his last hope of one of his children being in Gryffindor. It is not even as though I am in Ravenclaw like Rose is or even a Slytherin like Albus. I'm a Hufflepuff – House of the duffers!" Hugo's eyes watered at this. Believing that nothing good could ever come of his house placement. Sympathy was a squeeze to the shoulder, before his grandmother promptly swatted him upside the head.

"Hugo, Hufflepuff is a wonderful. Just because you are, a badger does not mean you are not brave. Loyalty to your friends is a great strength. Even when it is easier to follow the crowd and ostracize someone you are friends with is a brilliant show of character. Your father had to watch your uncle Harry fight off a dragon before he learnt that lesson." Personally, Moly felt it was Christmas, in what would have been his seventh year before he learnt the lesson. However, Ron did not know that Molly knew about his stay at Bill's after abandoning Harry and Hermione. Hugo however seemed to cheer up immensely at this. "You're also a brilliant hard worker, that's not a bad thing either, you're getting around the same marks as Rosie used to get when she was in first year."

"Cheers gran." Hugo explained as he gave her a huge hug. Molly watched, through the window as Hugo ran outside to Ron and Jamie. Ron, who had grown taller again after seventh year and now he was more muscly thanks to the auror training, picked up Hugo and swung him around.

Later that afternoon, during the family dinner Ron and Hugo chatted with each other, catching up. Later in the day Hermione took Rose home alone while Ron sneaked up to his old bedroom with Hugo, She heard them playing chess before whispers began. A small translucent glowing otter swam around Molly before gliding up the stairs a few hours later. Both Ron and Hugo came back down the stairs. Hugo carrying a box in his arms, both of them gave Molly a hug before running back through the floo.

When the house was quiet again, Molly went outside, picking up a basket and heading towards the orchard, she sat on a small chair, and opposite the sight, they had buried Fred years earlier. She just sat there for a while, wishing that George would come back to the Burrow at some point.

Arthur turned up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Well Molly-Wobbles, one of each set. They're turning out to be a handful though aren't they? All of them are growing up into independent adolescents."

Molly simply smiled.

I apologise for the length, Hugo was difficult to write, and I don't exactly have much motivation to write quickly or in bulk. The next update will be at some point within the next two weeks, again shorter if reviews are given. Not many people are reviewing this story and I'd like to know why, if something is wrong with the story please say so.

On a side note, Promises is being translated into German, It's a one shot about Teddy and Remus, it's quite sad and the format reflects Remus' mind throughout. The link to the author is on m profile, the story link will be up when it's written.

Also my new story Cause of Betrayal is going well and strong to those of you who read that. The next chapter should be up soon, The years between are taking more time to write than expected and I may have to split the chapter up.

Remember to Review, thank you for reading.

DOE


	6. Christmas Morning - James

**Hello :) It's a bit sooner than the last one :) This time it's James II turn. Please don't hate me but this is a Christmas chapter, yes I'm aware that it's the first day of Summer - according to Google, but this was in my head. **

**As usual I own nothing characters belong to JKR.**

* * *

James sat on top of his father's chest. His face was peaceful but James could see little creases at the corners of his eyes. His hair haloed around his head as it laid on the pillow and His father's mouth was wide open. He waited until another strange noise had come out of his father's open mouth before carefully bringing his other leg over, so he was sitting in the middle of his parents.

Ginny's hair fanned out behind her as though blown by a breeze. Her mouth was open too, but unlike the strange noises that came from Harry, she dribbled all over her pillow. James looked over the side of the bed, just above his father's chest a spattering of fluffy black hair could be seen. James sighed. Being a big brother was hard, and Albus didn't make things easy, what with being so little and a cry baby all the time. Green eyes looked into Brown ones. Little arms reached over a chest, grabbed another set of arms and a blankie, and then pulled. Finally Al' was stood on one side of the bed leaning backwards, dangerously. As James began to whisper to Albus the correct way t stand over his father the bedroom door opened and the brothers looked at each other in fear before looking back to the door.

A small child with red hair and hazel coloured eyes, a small nighty had a picture of a sleeping wolf on it that yawned slightly before going back to sleep – it had been a gift from Teddy, and now it was her favourite nighty – a teddy bear hung lazily to the side and nothing was on her feet.

"What you doin'?"

"Shh!" James whispered, looking at his parents for signs of wakefulness.

"wanna pay too Jimmy."

James sighed again, the woes of being the eldest. "Fine."

Lily smiled and scampered to the bedside of her mum, assessed the situation, James had to lean over slightly as she was smaller than Albus and he was tiny! "Hold on to my hand's Lil'" As James helped pull her up on the bed and helped her to put her leg over the other side of Ginny so that she stood directly above her stomach.

James himself then stood. "All right then, on the count of three, jump up and sit down. Ready? One…Two…Three!" The Potter children jumped on top of their parents, screaming "Merry Christmas!" as loud as they could.

Harry reacted quickest, grabbing Albus and jumping out of bed, attempting to find his wand. coming to his senses, he looked down at the giggling Albus, turned towards the bed to spot his eight year old, four year old and his wife laughing at him. "Lovely, cheers you little rascals!" He said good naturedly, if tiredly, tickling Albus in retaliation. "No presents until slippers and dressing gowns are on."

The children groaned, but obediently followed his orders after he had put Albus on the floor and kissed the tops of their heads.

He sat back down on his head and turned to Ginny, "Merry Christmas love," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Ginny sat up, placing her feet on the floor. "I'll go and make us some coffee and the kids some hot chocolate. Kreacher's day off today."

Harry and Ginny held hands as they continued out of the room, to find three small mites standing and fidgeting at the top of the stairs, "Into the kitchen, we'll all wake up properly before we open the presents."

As this was followed, James laughing at his parents faces and Albus dragging Ginny to the kitchen as Lily babbled on about which presents she hoped Santa would bring and if her jumper would be pink and purple or purple and pink this year.

Harry smiled, he loved Christmas, and all of its little quirks.

* * *

**Finished, thank you for reading and I hope you review.**

**Also Cause of Betrayal has been updated so if you've not yet read that then you can find it on my profile. **

**DOE.**


	7. Beginning of an Era - Albus

**_Thank you to the people who are reading this story, it means a lot. _**

**_As usual, I do not own anything._**

**_Chapter 7: Albus _**

Waving until he could no longer see his dad, Albus sighed and picked up his trunk. Dragging it through throngs of pupils he spotted several cousins, some waved at him others waved him on. Albus decided that he was not going to sit with any of them if he could help it. He wanted to make his own friends without the influence of his family's reputation.

He eventually found a compartment near the back of the train. There was not a lot of people down this end and those that were, were mainly the upper years. He shut the compartment doors and closed the blinds before changing into his school uniform. Putting his everyday clothes away he took out a few books and a pack of exploding snap cards as well as a deck of muggle cards, aunt Hermione had taught him to play a few games, before pushing the trunk underneath one of the seats.

About ten minutes after Albus had sat down and opened the blinds again the compartment door opened. The boy stood already in his uniform too, dragging his trunk behind him. The boy's face looked slightly nervous and a hand went to his neck to hold it.

"Hello"

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Albus moved to sit onto the opposite seat near the window so that the boy would have enough room to move his trunk under the seat and sit down. Once the boy had pulled out a few books and sat sown comfortably, Albus went to shake his hand. "Albus Severus, first year," he said friendly

"Scorpius Abraxus, I'm a first year too." Scorpius replied, shaking Albus' hand

"What lessons are you looking forward to?"

"Probably transfiguration, there's a book about animagi in the library at our house it looked fascinating. Yourself?"

"Charms and Herbology, my godfather is the Herbology professor, although I suppose Potions should be ok, according to my brother you have to try and make the biggest explosion each lesson."

Scorpius laughed, "I think he was having you on mate,"

"Yeah, probably. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I've got lots of cousins, Articus graduated last year, he was aunt Daphne's little surprise, Then Gemini and Ares are in fourth year and my youngest cousin is five and her name is Lyra."

"Is that it?" Albus asked astonished, he could not imagine having no siblings and only five cousins.

Scorpius scowled, "It's a lot, especially if you consider that my dad and my uncle are only children, and my mum and aunt sisters. Why how many cousins and siblings do you have?"

"I suppose so…" Albus paused for a moment, counting in his head, "I've two older brothers, Teddy, graduated two years ago, James is in his third year, and a younger sister who is nine and called Lily. Then I have nine cousins, only one isn't in Hogwarts yet, he'll go the same time as my sister."

"Wow, so your family is taking over Hogwarts then?"

"Yep, some of the teachers are friends of our family, some even taught our grandparents! But then, the Weasley family is rather large."

"You don't look like a Weasley, shouldn't they have red hair?"

Albus nodded, "Mum's a Weasley, but dad's Harry Potter, so me and my brother got our hair from him, though James is the only one who's able to comb it in a morning."

"Ahh, I see." There was silence for a moment, Scorpius was taking everything he had learnt in, he could not believe that Albus was sitting here talking to a lowly Malfoy. Scorpius had heard about the war, though a rather biased version of events. By the time Lucius had bought his way out of Azkaban Scorpius were eight. He'd been told that a great and powerful lord was wrongfully defeated because of a stuck up half blood didn't know what he was doing, but had extra ordinary amounts of luck. Then Scorpius had been sent to a small school and met with muggle borns and half bloods. He had made friends with them, he had seen for himself the destruction of family bonds the war had cost, he was sure he had a cousin somewhere that they were not allowed to talk to or even acknowledge.

Therefore, his grandfather's stories came across as illogical and cowardly. He decided that since neither his father nor grandfather, or even it seemed any of the adults in his immediate family were true Malfoy's, he would have to fix the Malfoy reputation.

"What house are you hoping to be sorted into Scorpius?" Albus asked, bringing Scorpius out of his thoughts,

"Well grandfather wants Slytherin, father has said that he doesn't want to put any pressure on me but Slytherin is a good house. I, however, hope to build up the Malfoy's reputation, turn it into a name to be proud of, so I think Ravenclaw would be ok."

"Ravenclaw? Why not Hufflepuff? That would show people you aim to change."

"Well, I think that Hufflepuffs would be too scared of me, and the house reputation is still the house of duffers – I know it's not, but there are still lots of mistrust in the world. Slytherin would be counterproductive…"

"I dunno, changing a family's reputation is rather ambitious and cunning" Albus smirked.

Scorpius threw a chocolate frog at him, "Also, counterproductive, and the world's not ready for a Gryffindor Malfoy just yet."

Albus nodded his head in agreement, "My dad says that he doesn't mind where I go, James, my brother makes fun of me going to get into Slytherin, but day says that I was named after one of the bravest Slytherins and that he almost got into Slytherin too. But the hat takes your choices into account though, so don't worry."

Scorpius smiled at Albus, "Let's promise, to remain friends no matter what houses we get into."

"Sure," Albus smiled at Scorpius.

As the train pulled into the station, students left the train and went to the coaches or the boats, and as Scorpius and Albus introduced themselves to Elijah Creevey and William Woodrow, a new era began.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope the train ride was realistic. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I got caught up in a new story called The Box in the Attic, a Harry/Ginny story about times after and the time before the war. Go check it out. I update it more often because it gets more reviews and followers so I have more motivation to update. _**

**_DOE._**


	8. A Bit of Friendly Teasing - Victoire

_Hello, sorry it's taken so long, I've had lots of plot ideas for other stories which I've been planning out. Please don't be cross and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_As usual I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Victoire stepped off the train from Hogwarts. It would have been nice to see Hogwarts, covered in snow, a strong silhouette against the setting winter sun. Throwing snowballs and building snow men with her fellow classmates, not to mention the magnificent feast that would be Christmas dinner, nothing could be better.

On the other hand, she missed her family. It had been too long since she had seen her annoying younger siblings and she missed playing with her small cousins, though it was hard sometimes, being the second oldest of so many. She was sure that grandma Molly would make a Christmas meal just as extravagant as Hogwarts would be having. In addition, Victoire had discovered that her mum was correct, Scotland was hideously cold in the winter, and she certainly would not miss the feeling of numb fingers and toes.

However, it was thanks to Teddy, the arrogant twit that, she was terribly nervous about going home. He kept harping on about how disappointed her entire Gryffindor family would be with her. That she would be forced to sit at the very kiddie table with Lily, Hugo, Albus and Rose.

She knew that logically she was being ridiculous, her parents had congratulated her and so had the others. Ravenclaw was a perfectly lovely house and she was proud to be one. Nevertheless, Teddy got on her nerves, the little upstart would ruffle her hair, terrify the other boys in her year by pulling the most bizarre and extreme faces he could come up with at the moment of idiocy. It was a wonder she had any friends at all.

Victoire jumped as someone poked her in the side, "Come along slow poke!"

"Bog off Theodore!"

"Aww you love me really. Come on smarty pants where're your parents at?"

Victoire glared at him, "Well, uncle Harry's over there, he's _waving _at you dummy, "

Teddy blushed, though managed to hide it quickly as he followed the direction Victoire was pointing in, he waved back. Their uncle Harry came towards them both.

"You all right kiddies?" He asked as he pulled Teddy and then Victoire into a hug.

"Yes," "Yup,"

"You're coming back with me to your gran's Vic'" Harry was the only other person, apart from her father, who was allowed to call her Vic.

"See Vicky, you're left alone because you weren't sorted right." Teddy smirked at her.

Harry cuffed him around the ears, "Don't be silly Teddy, there's nothing wrong with Ravenclaw," he turned to reassure Victoire, "You're aunt Luna was a Ravenclaw, your mother could have been a Ravenclaw, and has in fact sat at the Ravenclaw table for the better part of a year when she was Seventeen. Your Aunt Hermione was very almost a Raven too, I'd wager." Victoire smiled a little, feeling slightly better, Harry always seemed to know what to say. "As for you Teddy, your aunt was a Slytherin, and your mother was a Hufflepuff, all of the houses have wonderful examples of great witches and wizards. I hope you haven't been horrid to Victoire?"

"No uncle Harry, just some friendly teasing."

Harry raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Anyway, the reason your parents aren't here is because Lou' and Dom' have awful fevers, and they'll both be fine but neither of you parents wants you to catch it. As both of your parents were exposed, Healers have recommended that they stay away from healthy people for a few days. This was a few days ago and all of them will be better in two days' time, until then, you'll stay at the Burrow with you gran and granddad and then tomorrow me, your aunt Ginny and your cousins."

Victoire nodded, she certainly did not want to spend the holidays in bed, she loved staying at the Burrow anyway and she would be able to start her holiday homework before leaving in a rush after New Year.

Harry turned his attention to Teddy, "You Teddy bear, will be sent off to your grannie. You'll be joining the festivities on Wednesday and then staying until after New year. Is that al right with you?"

By this point they had all reached the apparition point. Harry took hold of the two trunks by the handles. "Grab hold to one of my arms guys," They did as they were told. Before disappearing from sight.

* * *

_Only a little one shot this time, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading - Only 5 chapters left :-) _

_DOE x _


	9. Sorted out of the Shadow's - Roxanne

_Hello this chapter's up sooner than the last one. It was very difficult to write and therefore isn't written very well at all. I apologise for that. Please remember though that this story isn't a collection of one-shots, but a small collection of snapshots of the next generation's lives. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

* * *

Roxanne's best friends in the world were her cousins Lucy and Louis. Born within months of each all considered the other two as extra siblings. Together they moaned about older siblings and annoying little cousins. They sat and played tea parties, princesses, and princes. Fighting dangerous dragons to save the damsel in distress. As the three got older, they would sleepover at each other's houses. They felt that nothing could separate them.

September 1st 2016 Bill, George, Percy, Ginny and their significant others and their children stood on platform 9 and 3/4, parents helping each of their children with their trunks as they listened to the normal hustle and bustle of the platform.

"Mum, I think I forgot my charms book,"

"Come and see Trevor's new pet."

"-Think the professors will let up this year?"

"Hurry up Lesley, train will leave soon."

"We'll see you at Christmas."

It was rather nostalgic to the Weasley parents, as they remembered their own days at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

They watched as Molly and Victoire headed towards their friends. James, Dominique and Freddy ran ahead to get the best compartment so they could talk to their newly made friends. Louis, Lucy and Roxanne stayed by their parents, Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny gave the three remaining children hugs and best wishes before aparating away.

"Don't get sorted into Slytherin, else you won't be coming home until Easter."

"George!" Angelina said, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Don't listen to him kids, we'll be proud no matter where you all end up."

"Vic' and Dom are both wonderful additions to Ravenclaw and Teddy are a Hufflepuff, Let's try and have a full house yes?" Fleur added.

Lucy, Louis and Roxanne nodded before saying their farewells and got on the train, just before the final whistle blew.

***&*-At Hogwarts-*&***

Professor Long bottom looked out at the nervous faces of the new first years. These first years were born during the 5 year baby boom and so there were three times as many children as there was in his, Neville's, years of Hogwarts, smiling at those he knew. Raising an eyebrow for that 2nd year and up who felt that now was the optimum time to chatter, as opposed to the 6-hour train ride they had just had.

Neville lifted the roll of parchment,

"Avery Cassius – Ravenclaw"

"I heard his dad was a Death Eater," Louis leaned over and whispered to the Lucy,

A red haired boy, who stood next to Louis, joined in the conversation, "Wouldn't his dad be in prison?"

"Naw he got out about fifteen years ago – he never murdered anyone."

"Ah," the boy stuck his hand out, "Ian Tams"

"Louis Weasley,"

"Lucy Weasley"

"Roxanne Weasley"

"You guy triplets or something?"

"Cousins, our fathers are brothers; there are five of us at Hogwarts at the moment."

"Cool,"

As the four friends were talking Ravenclaw, gain three more students by the names of Fredrick Inks, Sue Cradles and Diane Lights.

The friends were quiet as Henry Long bottom was sorted into Gryffindor. The friends started talking about their families, as Annabelle Riley was sorted into Hufflepuff, Yvonne Riley into Gryffindor and Christopher McLaggan into Slytherin.

Then it was Ian's turn to be sorted, "Gryffindor!"

Louis followed Ian into Gryffindor after Juliette Victor joined the Slytherins. Lucy was sorted into Slytherin, she did not look happy, but Louis smiled at her from the Gryffindor table. In addition, Dominique and Victoire waved at her. James and Roxanne's older brother Freddy pretended to burst into silent sobs of distress.

Roxanne was called next; she took a huge breath before sitting on the stool next to professor Long bottom as he placed the sorting hat onto her head.

There was a quiet voice, murmuring various things,

_"With my family please,"_

_"Your family have gone into every house,"_

_"Please place me where I'll make more friends, I'd…I'd do anything."_

_"Anything? That is a dangerous thing to promise. I wish you look in…SLYTHERIN!"_

Roxanne sighed in relief, she would no longer be under the shadow of her family, she'd have the chance to make new friends outside of her family's influence. However, she also had some comfort in that Lucy was a Slytherin too. She wondered if he dad would believe her, when she wrote about her house.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, _

_DOE x_


	10. Wedding Woes - Dominique

**Hi sorry this is so late, several real life events have occured, good ones :-) I know authors talk mainly about bad ones, but I turned 21 :-) and my dad turned 50 and there were several anniversaries and other birthdays and exam celebrations that all occur August/September time. I also go back to Uni in 2 weeks so I'll try and update twice more for both of my stories by then. I've deleted Box in the Attic - I'm redoing it COMPLETELY. I've also thought of a Blood Brothers style story with James and Severus as the brothers what do you think? Would you read it? **

**Also a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited the previous chapters. **

**Any way - here's chapter 10 - it's slightly longer than what you'v become used to reading in this story due to a moment of inspiration. I do hope you enjoy it. **

**DOE**

* * *

Dominique sighed as she stared down at the festivities occurring underneath her bedroom window. A gathering of Potters, Weasleys, Lupins and Delacours had accumulated in the back garden of Shell Cottage.

Dominique and her cousins; Lily, Albus, James and Delphine as well as her brother Louis had come up from the beach a few minutes walk down a cliff path up to the house, so that they were able to change into something more comfortable than three piece suits and bridesmaids dresses.

She could hear her brother, James and Albus laughing and shouting with their cousins Freddy and Lucy around the buffet table. Lily and Delphine were talking to Rose and Roxanne about Hogwarts with Delphine chipping in with things her own mother had told her about Beauxbatons. Dominique however was still standing in her room looking from the window to her bedroom door before glaring at the object of her indecision and misery. Her own reflection.

The dress she had chosen was indeed more comfortable and she had the matching pair of flat shoes and the appropriate jewellery. Now she had them on however in her own eyes the dress stuck out at the wrong parts, the front was falling forward; the hem of the lace skirt was fraying slightly and no matter how much she tried the bow at the back would not stay fastened.

Adding to Dominique's insecurities was the fact that her maternal relatives were here too. Now she loved her grandmère and grandpère along with her aunt Gabrielle and oncle Jean- Paul and her little cousins – though Évelyne could be a bit of a brat sometimes – the fact of the matter was, she always felt so insignificant compared to her family. Her mother had told her that she took after her father and grandpère.

Which just meant that she had no traces of veela genes what so ever. If you had a veela for a mother then you became a half veela, with a veela grandparent and your mother's veela gene you ended up a quarter veela. Her mother was quarter veela, and had managed to pass on those genes to her brother and sister. Her maternal family apart from her grandpère and oncle had managed to obtain this veela gene. This meant that her family had this fey beauty, which drew people towards them. They grew effortlessly through puberty and everything looked right and fitted right on them.

Dominique was clumsy, got greasy hair and spotty skin. She was gangly and shy around teenage boys. Around her family, she felt very inadequate. So today when the best dressed of the wedding should be the wedding party – second only to the bride and groom.

Dominique sniffed and a few tears filled with self-doubt ran down her cheeks, without thinking she wiped her hands across her eyes, smudging her mascara and destroying her makeup. Despite the happy day, Dominique sat on her bed and wept. Not wanting to go down stairs and be overshadowed once more.

A while later and a knock on the door startled Dominique, who had stopped crying in self-pity and had started redoing her hair and makeup. The door opened before she could say anything.

"You're being missed young lady," came the voice of her mother before Fleur had gotten a good look at her daughter's upset. "Oh baby girl, what has you so miserable, it's your sister's wedding day and you're gaining a new brother."

Dominique smiled despite herself. She waved her hands in such a way that said what is not wrong. Before sniffing again, "My dress doesn't fit right my face is smudged, my hair looks like I've just wrestled with one of Uncle Charlie's dragons. I'll be the ugliest one down there."

Fleur wore a look of understanding, before moving across to Dominique and gathering her into a hug. "Oh precious, you're beautiful. How could you not be? Here let us fix a few things on this dress of yours." Fleur held her daughter at arm's length before pulling her wand from the ribbon of her dress. She waved it over the corset allowing it to shrink and fit nicely across her chest; the skirt was lengthened so it started under her bust and then flowed down to just above her knees. "There now, that looks gorgeous darling."

Dominique smiled at herself as she turned around to look at her reflection in the mirror. "Thank you mum," she said as Fleur went to get a brush from the dresser.

Fleur made short work of pulling all of the clips and pins holding her hair in place, before brushing it down her back where it fell into long smooth waves. "Perfect," Fleur gushed placing a kiss on top of Dominique's head, Fleur then gathered a few strands of hair from the sides of Dominique's face and drew them behind her and clipping them together with a clip of flowers and feathers.

Fleur then helped her daughter sort out her make-up before joining their hands together. "You do not need to feel insecure my love, know that your beauty does not come from your blood, but due to every kind and thoughtful act you bestow towards others, your smile and laugh draw people in as much as your siblings' allure. People flock towards you because of your confidence and your younger cousins love you and try to copy you my sweet.

Never doubt for one moment that you are perfect, never compare yourself to those around you because you can see only the surface. Beautiful and respected women and men are loved simply because they're not afraid to stand out from the crowd, to show kindness to anyone simply for the sake of being kind and because they're their own person.

Normality for one person is different from another and so any comparison will simply be met with heartache except for the shallow. You're loved simply for being you and nothing anyone says or does – not even yourself – should allow you to doubt that."

Dominique stared at her mother, not quite believing her, she hugged her before letting go of her hands and striding out the door, downstairs and into the back garden.

Fleur waited a minute before following. She looked out of the bedroom window and smiled, Dominique was surround by her cousins, some of the younger ones touching the clip at the back, before she took the clip out and gave it to one of the smaller child.

Fleur's smile widened as she spotted Louis talking earnestly to his Uncle Percy, and Teddy and Victoire were laughing at each other, arms wrapped around the other's waist as they swayed to the music. Fleur made her way downstairs, taking her husband's hand and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Life was without worry and was as happy as her family could possibly imagine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :-) Please tell me what you thought about it, and whether you'd read a Blood brothers style story.**

**DOE XXX**


End file.
